<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Surprise by sunnytigi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893701">Surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnytigi/pseuds/sunnytigi'>sunnytigi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji in a Skirt, Akaashi Keiji is a Tease, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bokuto Koutarou is a Mess, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Romance, Smut, Top Bokuto Koutarou, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:41:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnytigi/pseuds/sunnytigi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto can’t wait to see the surprise Akaashi has for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Komi Haruki/Sarukui Yamato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>184</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Surprise (Part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i’m a simp for akaashi in a skirt~</p><p>the next one shot will be longer i promise</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When it was time for lunch break, Bokuto, Akaashi, Sarukui and Komi were sitting in the cafeteria, talking about random stuff. But Sarukui noticed how excited Bokuto was today. It was completely normal for Bokuto to be more hyperactive than the others, but today he was more hyper than usual. He couldn't even sit still for 5 minutes. Sarukui wanted to speak up, but Komi was faster.</p>
<p>"Okay, Bokuto, what is it? You're getting on my last nerve." Komi said annoyed.</p>
<p>"Akaashi said, he has a surprise for me today and I'm so excited! His surprises are always the best! I can't wait to see it." Bokuto grinned from ear to ear.</p>
<p>Bokuto and Akaashi were an openly gay couple. They were the first gay couple to come out at this school. Many gay couples followed them and came out, like Sarukui and Komi.</p>
<p>With furrowed eyebrows, Komi looked at Akaashi, but the raven haired male just winked at him. Komi smirked knowingly.</p>
<p>"Ah, okay." Komi smirked. Sarukui was more than confused.</p>
<p>__________</p>
<p>After school, Sarukui and Komi went home together. Sarukui took the opportunity and finally asked the question he wanted to ask for hours.</p>
<p>"What's the surprise Akaashi has for Bokuto? And don't act like you don't know it, I saw your smirk." Sarukui asked, intervening their hands.</p>
<p>"Let's just say... Bokuto is gonna be a happy owl tonight." Komi smirked</p>
<p>__________</p>
<p>Bokuto was sitting in Akaashi's room on his bed. He couldn't keep still as he waited for Akaashi to come back from the bathroom. He said, he was going to get the surprise and he told Bokuto to sit and wait for him on his bed.</p>
<p>Bokuto's leg was bouncing like crazy. With every minute that passed, he got more and more excited and he wondered, what took Akaashi so long.</p>
<p>Right before Bokuto lost his patience completely, the door opened.</p>
<p>Akaashi stood there, wearing a bathrope. He began to slowly coming closer to Bokuto.</p>
<p>"Why are you wearing that? Is that the surprise? You wanna take a bath with me?" Bokuto asked, wiggling his eyebrows.</p>
<p>Akaashi said nothing. He just kept on walking until he was right in front of Bokuto.</p>
<p>"Wha-" Bokuto stopped, when suddenly Akaashi took his bathrope off, revealing a cheerleader uniform with a crop top, a mini skirt and high knees socks. The uniform was tight on Akaashi's body, showing his curves and some skin. Bokuto was looking his boyfriend up and down. He was completely overwhelmed by the beauty in front of him. All he managed to say was, "...Oya?"</p>
<p>The raven haired male smirked and got on top of Bokuto. He sat down on his lap and wrapped his arms around Bokutos neck.</p>
<p>"Do you like it?" Akaashi asked, biting his lip as he looked straight into Bokuto's eyes.</p>
<p>"I-I..." Bokuto was speechless. His heart was pounding like crazy and he felt how his nose started to bleed. Apart from that, his shorts became tighter with every second that passed.</p>
<p>"Well... Back then, when we weren't in a relationship, I often caught you staring at the cheerleading squad and I always saw you getting a boner. One time I even heard how you talked to Kuroo about how hot they look in these uniforms. So I know you like this uniform, but... do you like it, when I wear it, Bokuto-San?" Akaashi asked seductively, while he played with Bokuto's hair.</p>
<p>Bokuto opened his mouth, but no words came out. Akaashi's smirk grew wider as he put one hand on Bokuto's chest and pushed him down. He got on top of him and straddled him.</p>
<p>Akaashi leaned down to his ear and whispered, "I want you to touch me."</p>
<p>Bokuto couldn't hold back anymore. He grabbed Akaashi by his hips and spinned them around, so that he was on top of Akaashi. He clearly felt Bokuto's boner against him.</p>
<p>"Y-You look so hot." Bokuto breathed heavily. He stared at the raven haired male for a moment, before he continued talking. "You just let all my dirty fantasies come true."</p>
<p>"You fantasized about me wearing a cheerleader uniform?"</p>
<p>"Y-Yeah, but it's so much hotter in real life."</p>
<p>Akaashi blushed and giggled. Bokuto leaned down and kissed him on his lips.</p>
<p>"How can you be so hot and cute at the same time?" Bokuto asked, before he kissed him again. This time more passionate. The kiss got hotter and soon they were in a hot make out session, but it didn't stop there.</p>
<p>Bokuto was indeed happy about this surprise.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Surprise (Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this chapter is literally just smut</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was supposed to be a one shot, but it felt kinda unfinished, so i made a second part~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bokuto and Akaashi were laying on the raven haired male’s bed, kissing and touching each other. Bokuto was on top of his boyfriend, while pinning his hands down and kissing him deeply. Their tongues danced together, twirling in a slow rhythm. Both males closed their eyes, enjoying this intimate moment together. Bokuto spread his boyfriend’s legs and settled in between them. He slowly rubbed his crotch against Akaashi’s crotch, making both of them moan. </p><p>Bokuto pulled away from their heated kiss and took of his own shirt. Akaashi’s hands instantly went up to his chest, touching his thick muscles. A smirk plastered on on Bokuto’s face, when he went down to kiss the raven haired male again.</p><p>“Where is the lube?” Bokuto whispered against his boyfriend’s lips. The feeling of Bokuto’s hot breath and deep voice send shivers down Akaashi’s spine.</p><p>“Nightstand.” The raven haired male gasped, pointing weakly to the nightstand next to the bed. Bokuto reached out to the nightstand and pulled out a half full bottle of lube. </p><p>“With or without condom?” Bokuto asked, while he took off his pants and underwear. When he pulled his underwear down, his hard cock sprung free, slapping his stomach.</p><p>“Without.” Akaashi mumbled, watching his boyfriend undressing himself. He licked his lips, when he saw the fat cock of his boyfriend. His hands went down to his skirt, wanting to undress himself as well, but his hands got slapped away.</p><p>“I want you to keep it on.” Bokuto smirked, making the raven haired male blush. His hand went underneath Akaashi’s skirt, feeling the soft fabric of the panty his boyfriend wore. He pulled it down to his knees, when he noticed a wet spot on the panty.</p><p>“You’re already so wet for me. I love your lewd body.” He said, while taking it off completely. Akaashi bit his lips and spread his legs, so his boyfriend had easier access. Bokuto took the bottle of lube again and put some of it on his fingers. He made himself comfortable on top of Akaashi again, kissing him, while his right hand went down.</p><p>The raven haired male let out a loud moan against his boyfriend’s lips, when he felt a wet finger on his entrance. The finger made circular movements around his hole, before it started to enter him. Bokuto went with his finger in and out, making Akaashi moan even more. Soon a second finger slipped in alongside the other finger, stretching Akaashi’s entrance. The raven haired male was a moaning mess, clutching at his boyfriend’s broad shoulders.</p><p>“P-Please. I’m r-ready.” Akaashi whined against Bokuto’s lips, looking at him with desperate eyes. His boyfriend nodded and pulled his fingers out, making him whimper.</p><p>Bokuto grabbed the bottle of lube again and spread some of it on his leaking cock. He threw the bottle away and lined his dick up against his boyfriend’s pink hole. He slowly entered Akaashi, making his boyfriend moan in pleasure. He groaned, when he felt, how the wet heat clenched tight around his cock. He made sure to let Akaashi adjust to his size, because he knew he wasn’t small. A nod from his boyfriend gave him the permission to finally move, pulling his dick in and out with slow thrusts. </p><p>Akaashi grabbed Bokuto’s neck and pulled him down into a sloppy kiss, making both of them moan. Bokuto began to thrust a bit harder and faster, while his hands wandered underneath Akaashi’s skirt. He took his boyfriend’s small dick and began to jerk him off.</p><p>“Koutarou, please, faster.” Akaashi moaned, throwing his head back. Bokuto gladly obeyed his order and started to thrust faster into his tight hole.</p><p>“Keiji, you look so sexy right now.” Bokuto groaned, stroking Akaashi’s hard dick faster. A wave of pleasure shot through his body, when he heard his boyfriend saying his given name.</p><p>“I’m close.” The raven haired male panted. Bokuto nodded, while his thrusts became more sloppier with every second. After only a few more thrusts, Akaashi came, painting the inside of his skirt in his cum. The loud moan that came out of his mouth, while he came, also send Bokuto over the edge, spilling all of his hot semen into Akaashi’s clenching hole.</p><p>Bokuto leaned down and put their foreheads together. They both panted, while smiling at each other.</p><p>“That was amazing. The best surprise every.” Bokuto grinned, giving Akaashi a quick kiss.</p><p>“I’m glad you liked it.“ The raven haired male smiled, pulling his boyfriend into another sweet kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>